


Reactivation

by DarkShadeless



Series: Long live the Emperor (whether he likes it or not) [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Cipher Nine being a horny shit, Gen, Imperial Intelligence, and a bit of a troll, and all that implies, mental programming, parallels being drawn between trying to kick ImpInt and addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 13:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadeless/pseuds/DarkShadeless
Summary: Cipher Nine. You are reactivated.





	Reactivation

 

 

Talam is one of the first to know. At least he thinks he is. He likes to tell himself he’s Keeper's _favorite_. It makes him feel all warm and fuzzy.

Hah. Wow, he can't even think that without snickering.

Keeper probably got fresh frowny lines just from the thought of calling him in. _Heh. Hehehehe._

An ImpInt agent has to get their kicks where they can find them. In Talam's case preferably often and with variety, but Keeper holds a special, grumpy place in his heart.

# _Connection established. Line secure. Welcome back, Cipher._ #

Olala. Looks like the comm. droids got politer while he was out of the loop. Interesting.

"Put me through. Priority call gintax wey cresh."

# _Right away, Cipher._ #

To be quite honest, the recall had come as something of a relief. As much as Talam likes to go on about partying it up, being without a mission for near a year has been…

It wasn’t good. He has been drifting, doing busy work wherever he could find some, but it wasn’t the same. Lately the waitress at his local watering hole has started to strew awkward hints about overwork, or on one memorable occasion, addiction counselling into their conversations and _that_ should tell you something.

Turns out Talam and idleness don’t go hand in hand well. Not that he has been idle.

The irony. Keeper can never find out, he’ll hold it over his head for the rest of forever.

On cue a holo of his one, his only, his favorite boss and pun audience, materializes above his projector. # _Cipher._ #

"Keeper."

There is something more comforting in the well worn exchange than Talam will ever admit. A jangling piece inside of him that has been rattling around for months, only finding an outlet in nervous gestures and nail-chewing, settles. His head is quiet. He’s in the moment.

… suns and stars, dealing with the leftovers of his programming sure sucks. Talam doesn't want to imagine what it has to be like for agents with a tighter leash than his to get cut loose as they were.

The answer is probably not pretty.

Then again, maybe they were deactivated properly. Maybe they don’t even remember ever working for ImpInt and aren't hung up on the same strange, unquiet standby he’s stuck in. Maybe they just got to go on with their lives.

… with how that whole disaster went down? Yeah. Right.

It's a nice thought, though.

Keeper pointedly clears his throat. Stars, he's starting to slip.

# _I have a mission for you._ #

Oh, thank all the little gods.

"I'm your man. What’s up?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ... and once upon a time, Marr called him instead and sent him on a (suspected) one-way mission to Makeb. Talam was super grumpy about how /thankful/ he was for that. At least there was eye candy.


End file.
